pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow's Gyarados (PT)
Gyarados is a Pokémon owned by Shadow. It is his third revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Ian In Foreign Fighters in the Search for Mew, Gyarados battles against Ian's Charizard and Conway's Exeggutor. It is put to sleep, and defeated. Pokémon Tales: Elise In The Collector, Gyarados battles alongside Lawrence's Tyranitar against Ian and Dakota. Gyarados defeats Hugo the Golurk and Ren the Servine, but is defeated by Ian's Omastar. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Gyarados battles with Shadow's Dugtrio against Lucas the Lucario and Ian's Wingull. The battle only lasts a little while, as the rock pillar the battle took place on was destroyed. Shadow rides on Gyarados, which flies away afterwards. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Collecting the Regis, Gyarados defeated Brendan's Camerupt and Millis' Chesnaught. It then battled Brendan's Wobbuffet, being trapped in battle due to Wobbuffet's Shadow Tag ability. Gyarados is defeated. In Battling in Sync, Gyarados blasts a ravine wall to bring Ian and Swampert down to their level. Dugtrio then uses Arena Trap, creating a trench that serves as their battlefield. Gyarados easily overpowers Swampert and John's Infernape, and shows off the new Brutal Swing attack. Ian figures out how it works and negates it with Swampert's Wide Guard. After Ian leaves, John and Infernape enter synchro evolution and become more than a match for Gyarados. After Swampert defeated Dugtrio, the trench caved in. Gyarados flew Shadow and Swampert (unwillingly) out of the trench, where it was then defeated by Infernape. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Dragonite, Gyarados ambushes a wild Dragonite, severely injuring it with Ice Fang. Dragonite tries to fight back, but Gyarados overwhelms it and freezes it with a second Ice Fang. This allows Shadow to catch it. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Gyarados is chosen to fend off Kidd's Thing 1 and Thing 2. The two Pokémon hold it off until Zapdos appears, weakening the two to allow Gyarados to defeat them. Later, Shadow rides Gyarados out to sea to retrieve Dragonite. It then flies after Zapdos, fighting and defeating it, allowing Shadow to catch it. Pokémon Tales: N In Shadow of Oblivia, Gyarados defeats Dakota's Char the Charizard before escaping with a piece of the Golden Armor. It appears again on the Sky Fortress, teaming up with Dragonite to battle Latios and Latias. The two hold back and injure the Legendary Pokémon, Gyarados doing so with Brutal Swing. Gyarados and Dragonite are trapped in a Grass Pledge/Fire Pledge combo by Char and Ian's Servine, then impersonated by Zoro the Zoroark and Zorua. Gyarados is then defeated by a combo by Silver's Marowak and Dawn's Lopunny. Known Moves Trivia * Despite the species having a noticeable gender difference, Gyarados' gender has never been confirmed. * Gyarados being able to fly is based off Lysandre's Gyarados in the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Gyarados is the first Pokémon in the Pokémon Tales franchise to utilize a move from Gen VII. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Water Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon